Silent Snow
by Roadroller Rin
Summary: Short story that puts Yuki Bara, my own character, and the OHSHC in touching situations when Yuki's mother is deemed insane! How will they handle the drama? Find out in Silent Snow!
1. Inevitable Meeting Ch 1

The Silent Snow Chapter 1 Inevitable Meeting

*Author's note: This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy. The second chapter will be out, hopefully, by April 21st 2011. If you have any suggestions, or comments feel free to email me at . By the way, Yuki Bara's name is Japanese for Snow Rose.*

_Winter breezes blow through the crisp night air, until they cannot blow anymore._

"You're like the winter wind, Yuki," My mother would tell me when I got out of hand. "That's why I named you after the snow."

Even when she was mad she would say this with the gentlest tone. Now I can no longer hear her say those words to me.

"Miss, er, Yuki?" A male nurse asked, and of course he pronounced my name weird.

"Yes, I am Yuki." I said slowly. Carefully pronouncing my name for him.

"Your mother, Umi?" He asked, and only then did I realize the book in his hand. 'Easy Japanese' it read.

In English I replied, "Sir your Japanese is horrible, and I can speak English. That is normally a thing you should learn when coming to America. Is it not?"

"I'm sorry miss." He started to say in his natural language, which by the way, he was MUCH better at.

"Forget it. Just take me to my mother."

"That's just it. You will be unable to see her until she heals. She has lost her sanity and will not recognize you."

"SHUT UP! How will she not recognize her own DAUGHTER!"

What I said caused a nearby female nurse to approach us. "Miss Yuki, is there someone who can pick you up?" She asked calmly.

"FROM JAPAN!" I shouted oblivious to the fact that people were starting to stare at me. I would probably stare, too. I mean, there's a 15 year old girl screaming at two, roughly estimating, thirty year old nurses. The male nurse looked like he was about to cry.

"No, isn't there someone in America who can pick you up?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"Yup."

So, I sat in the waiting room, until a, rather good looking, guy walked up to me.

"Hello." He said in breezy Japanese.

"Hi," I brilliantly replied. "you seem to speak Japanese well."

"Thank you, after all, I am Japanese, and I'm from Japan."

"Uh, er…sorry," I turned my head, so as to not have to look him in the face. "I'm, uh, Yuki Bara." I blushed so hard my face was the color of a ripe Fuji apple.

"Hello, Yuki, I'm Kyoya Ohtori."

_Kyoya Ohtori, _I thought, _I will forever remember that name. _I am absolutely positive we would've continued this conversation if not for HIM walking in.

"KYOOOOOYAAAA" A blonde boy, who seemed to be high screamed.

"What, Tamaki?" Kyoya said impatiently.

"You there, Tamaki person. You should be quiet in a hospital." I said to the annoying boy, who dared interrupt my conversation with Kyoya.

"Why, hello there, young lady," His voice changed to a more suave tone. "I am Tamaki Suoh, but I am known as 'King' amongst my friends."

"You should be known as Obnoxious." I arrogantly pointed out to him.

Tamaki went and sulked in a corner, which by the way, started randomly growing mushrooms….

"Hey! It's an emo corner." I snickered.

Kyoya smiled lightly. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. Then he said something that shocked the hell out of me. "oh, daddy, where's the family at?"

"Daddy?" I asked my face a question mark. _What the fuck, _I thought.

"Oh, come with us to the American commoners restaurant, and we'll tell you about the Ouran High School Host Club." Tamaki told me

"That was a rather quick recovery." I absentmindedly muttered.

Remember that American/commoners restaurant that Tamaki mentioned? Well, it was McDonalds.

"What would you recommend?" Two twins asked me at precisely the same time. This made me think of how much they had to practice to get it just right. My mind got to wandering, until I remembered that I'd been asked a question.

"Um, I recommend the…" I couldn't finish.

Mistaking my silence for intimidation, the twins scooted closer and said, " Eh, no need to be shy."

"Oh, it's not that," I said while jabbing them to prove that I wasn't shy. "It's just that I don't know your personality, so I cant order for you."

Tamaki jumped in on the conversation "Try twins who're troublesome, and a royal pain in the -"

"TAMAKI!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"What? I was going to say neck." He said while ordering a 'commoners coffee'.

'Er, your Lordship," One of the twins started.

"Let us add some sugar to that for you." The other twin finished. The twins walked over to the condiments table. I followed and handed them a salt packet, that I cleverly hid in a napkin. The twins exchanged a smirk, then with one twin grabbing a hand full of salt packets and opening them, and the other twin pouring them in the coffee, said "I'm Karou Hitachiin," said one twin, "and I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," then at the same time, they both said "nice to meet you."

"I'm Yuki Bara, the pleasure's all mine."

"Here your Lordship," Karou started.

"Your commoners coffee." Hikaru finished for Karou.

As Tamaki took a sip, I asked the twins "How do you guys do that?"

"It's better not to ask questions, Yuki." Kyoya answered for them, barely looking up from his notebook.

"Hmm, I see." I muttered staring at Tamaki, who still didn't taste, or notice, the salt somehow.

A small, younger looking boy looked up from his cake.

"That's not very nice, Yu-chan." He said in a disapproving voice.

"Neither is calling us the homosexual supporting cast." Replied the twins.

"True." The boy said to the twins, then to me he said. "By the way, Yu-chan, I never introduced my self to you, did I? I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey-sempai!"

"S-sempai?"

"Yes, Honey-sempai is a third year." Kyoya explained rather bluntly.

"Ah, I'm sorry Honey-sempai!" I stood and bowed.

"S'okay, it happens a lot."

"Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short, here is a third year as well." Kyoya continued. "Normally we have another person as well, Haruhi Fujioka, but she didn't want to come."

"Reall- wait… she?" I asked. "There is a she in the all male host club?"

"NO! Of course there isn't! Absolutely not! R-right Kyoya?" Tamaki blurted.

"Yuki will keep the secret of Haruhi's gender." Kyoya menacingly said.

"Why is that?" The twins questioned.

"Because her mother is residing at my hospital, at this time." Kyoya answered.

I got up and left, not looking back even once.

"Wait, Yu-channnnnn!" Honey-sempai pleaded.

"What?" I asked, flopping to the ground in tears. "what do you want?"

"How is she doing?" He politely asked.

"I don't know. They won't let me see her."

"Kyoya can help with that, easy-peasy."

"Why would he do that?"

"Cuz, that's what friends do, silly!"

For the first time I had real friends, even if they were more insane then I.


	2. Tamaki the Ninja Ch 2

The Silent Snow Chapter 2 Tamaki the Ninja…

*Author's note: Chapter three might take a tad longer to come out then chapter 2. I'll be busy at a convention, and I'll be back in school soon. Sorry chapter 2 is so short, but I figured where I ended was a good leave off.*

"What _are _you doing, Tamaki?" I asked the so called 'king' of the host club.

"I'm being a ninja," He whispered urgently to me. "so we don't get caught being in an Ohtori hospital." While he said this he darted from behind one wall to another.

"Why are you 'being a ninja' and why aren't you allowed to be in the Ohtori hospital?" I poked him, and the twins smirked.

"Your lordship, why don't you," Hikaru started, "Tell her the truth." Karou finished.

"T-the truth?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, that he's only doing it for fun."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses with his middle finger as usual. "Daddy, why don't you stop embarrassing us and act normal for once."

I feigned surprise. "Why, Kyoya, Tamaki and normal? How dare you say such a thing!"

Kyoya stared at the strange creature called Tamaki. "You're right. Even the mention of normal in Tamaki's presence is comical."

"Milord, don't you think your overreacting to what Kyoya said?"

"Yeah, Tama-chan, but this sure is fun!" Honey-sempai chimed in

"What do you mean by overreacting? Plus, why isn't Tamaki allowed to be in the Ohtori hospital?"

"Well," Kyoya started, "The last time Tamaki was in an Ohtori hospital he broke three heart monitors, four computers, and a needle. The last thing I need is to buy anymore equipment."

"Oh, Then why don't you put him on a leash?" I suggested.

"Here it is, Yuki." Kyoya urged me into the room and quickly shut the door behind me and the rest of the host club.

"MOTHER!" I burst into tears, and ran to her side.

"Who…who are you?"

"Mother, it's me, Yuki. Don't you remember? I'm your daughter, the one you named after snow. How can you forget me? You _have _to remember! If you don't…. if you don't, I-I wont have any…one else. I'll be alone."

Kyoya had to drag me out of the room. I was going hysterical. The only person left in my life had forgotten me. I was alone.

"Yuki, that is exactly why the other nurse wouldn't let you see her. Nurses tell you things for a reason." Kyoya bluntly informed me.

"Kyoya, there's more important things at hand." Mori-sempai said quietly.

If I wasn't in shock right now, I would've commented that he finally talked. "She doesn't have anywhere to stay, does she?"

"Well, shit!" I commented. "I'm in America all alone, my mother went insane, and is in the hospital, and apparently my biggest worry is where I'm going to stay at!" I gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" My voice faltered.

"It's understandable right now for you to act like this," Hikaru started. "You just saw something horrible after all." Kaoru finished.

"Let-let's just go, okay?" I whimpered.

Kyoya and Tamaki led the way out of the hospital, and the twins were babbling to me about random things. That's when I had to run into someone, someone that I should hope you never meet.


	3. The Insane Man from Hell Ch 3

The Silent Snow Chapter 3 The Insane Man from Hell That Should NEVER Be Approached Alone, Or At All

*Well, this chapter mysteriously deleted itself so I had to rewrite it… and on top of that I have a sore throat. It's one of those moments where you stop and think. Well, life sure sucks right now, hey, maybe I'll go eat some rice balls.*

Just as we were about to leave the hospital, Kyoya froze in his tracks.

"Erm, hi father. Why are you here?" Kyoya mumbled.

First off, Kyoya NEVER mumbles, (except when he's mad, or being scary) and Kyoya never uses Erm, um, and other words of uncertainty. Secondly, why is Kyoya being so quiet with his own father?

*poke poke*

I turned around to see Honey-sempai poking me and gesturing for me to bend down. When I got to his height so he could whisper quietly, he explained "Kyoya and his daddy aren't very close. Once, Kyoya got slapped by him and Tamaki's daddy had to say something."

This was something I could relate to. My own father was much the same.

"Why are _you_ here?" His father, Yoshio, replied sternly.

"He was taking m-" I started, but Mori-sempai clamped his hand over my mouth, and the twins shot me a warning look.

*Authors Note: Then, Miku randomly pops up and smacks Kyoya's dad with a leek and he explodes- Vocaloid reference that my friend randomly wrote and I decided to keep it :3*

"I was taking her to her mother." Kyoya fearlessly replied.

"Kyoya," I said with an evil grin that told him I had a plan brewing. "Can I speak with your father?"

"If that is what the princess wishes to do, then so be it."

"Herro," I replied in English, hoping to somewhat impress him, "How are you doing today?"

"First off," Yoshio, the demon from hell replied, "NEVER put an 'r' in place of an 'l'. Secondly, who are you, and if you don't go to Ouran High School, stay away from my son."

_Well, _I thought, _he seems like a DELIGHTFUL guy. Why doesn't everyone just LOVE him to bits?_

"Listen here you DEMON! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHAT? YOU GOT A BONE WITH THE LESS FORTUNATE KIDS OR SOMETHING? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT EXACTLY POOR!" I was furious, no beyond that, I was down right pissed.

Yoshio's hand raised ready to beat me to a bloody pulp. I squeezed my eyes closed, ready for impact. I'm pretty sure people on the top floor of the hospital could hear the very audible _smack_ that came, but oddly I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and saw Kyoya sprawled on the floor. He had taken a hit for me.

_Why? Why did he take the hit? Why did Kyoya get hit when I was the one who deserved it?_ Before I realized I had done it, I was on the floor asking if he was alright. _God, what am I doing asking if he's alright? He just got the shit smacked out of him!_

I helped Kyoya stand up and glared a don't-you-ever-lay-a-hand-on-Kyoya-ever-again look, and I meant it. If this ever happened again and I got word of it, well, let's just say that his father will take that to his grave.

"Come on, let's just go." I whispered barely above the noise of complaining patients, beeping machines, and nurses chatting.

We arrived at Starbucks, mostly because Tamaki started ranting to me about 'commoners coffee', and partly because it looked like we'd all need some caffeine after what had happened. _Oh how I want to strangle that man, or make him go through a very, VERY slow and painful death. _

"…want….Yuki…..YUKI!" Kyoya was staring at me, and he looked agitated. _Of course I'd make someone agitated, by thinking and looking into space…..- "_I'm doing it again…"

Kyoya gave me a look like I was losing it, and that just sent me into hysterics. His face was so comical that I couldn't help it. Kyoya just sighed and ordered one plain, very strong coffee.

I must have given him a very quizzical look, because he explained that I didn't need a coffee. He was probably right, I declared to myself, who was still in hysterics.

Then something happened that I would never expect to happen to me.

*Well, this chapter was oddly depressing, which is why I decided to leave the Vocaloid reference in here. Just something to make you laugh instead of crying, or deeply thinking.*


End file.
